


Guardian Lover

by Spread_A_Little_Love



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_A_Little_Love/pseuds/Spread_A_Little_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 year old, Louis Tomlinson is 16 year old Harry Styles new guardian after he hears the story of how Harry's mom died in a car crash and his dad going to jail for drunk driving. Louis feels horrible and decides to to take Harry under his wing. After the accident, Harry becomes mute and shuts out the world. Though, Louis is determined to help the curly haired kid. Will Louis succeed or will Harry continue to shut out the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A/N: Hello my jellybeans, and marshmellows ^-^ so, I am doing this story with kayladee14. She'll update one chapter and I'll update the next. So, we can read it with you all. I am back into writing and I have 3 more co-writing stories and they all are looking really good so far and I hope you like this story as much as we do. 

_____________________________________________________________________

It was early in the morning when Harry arrived at Louis' house by his taxi driver. He got his bags, closed the door, and walked up the path and stairs to Louis' home. Harry was nervous. Who wouldn't be? He will be living with a new person. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, a man walking out and giving Harry a hug. Harry just stood there awkwardly and waited for Louis to let go. When he did he put his hand on Harry's back, walking them in.

"So, Harry, everything mine is yours. Please, don't feel awkward." Louis said. Harry nodded and started walking around the small living room.

"Want to see your room?" Harry nodded, picking up his bags and following Louis upstairs. Louis walked them to the second door on the right. He opened the door for Harry since Harry had his hands full. 

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Louis said, walking out of the door. Harry took in the room. There was a window, television, movies, a queen size bed, and a laptop on his new bed. Other than that the room was normal, and Harry wanted something to do. He reached over for the laptop and started it. After realizing it was new and Louis hasn't messed with it, he put in all his information and the password. Soon, he was on the computer doing stuff boys do.

 

In the kitchen Louis was deciding if he should try to cook or order take out. Deciding on take out Louis picked pizza. After ordering the pizza Louis walked into the livingroom, sitting down on the couch, and turned on the tv. 

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of pizza. Louis got up and answered the door. He paid the guy and brought the pizza in the kitchen. Louis walked back upstairs. He knocked on the door, and waited for Harry to open the door. 

"I ordered pizza. Its downstairs." Louis said as Harry opened the door. "Come down when you want some." Louis started walking back down when he heard Harry close the door and heard footsteps close behind his. They walked into the kitchen, Harry sitting down at the table.

"What do you want to drink? I have pepsi, water, orange drink, and milk." Harry got up, going to grab the pepsi when Louis grabbed it before him.

"Come and get it if you want it." Louis held up the pepsi can above his head. Harry stood on his tip toes reaching for it. Louis lowered the pepsi can to Harry. "Here." Harry gave him a little smile and took the can. They fixed their plates and walked over to the table sitting down.

Dinner was awkwardly quiet. Once in awhile Louis would try to make a conversation, but Harry would never reply. So, Louis just gave up and ate his pizza quietly. Harry finished after a few minutes, cleaned up his mess, and went back upstairs. Leaving Louis all alone in the kitchen. Louis sat there and thought to hisself. 

"I am determined to change Harry back to his normal self. I know I can do it."

 

____________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Hola my Pandurtles(pandas&turtles) it's Kayladee14 here to write the next chapter :) hope you guys like it and feel free to comment any questions or opinions...please don't be to harsh on opinions though tanks! ^.^ now enough of my chit-chat and i'll let you get to reading!

Enjoy :D  
____________________________________________________________

The next day louis woke up and the house was fairly quiet. For a second he thought maybe Harry had left or ran away until he went into the kitchen and found the younger boy sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop. From where Louis' was standing it looked like Harry was checking some emails. "Good morning" Louis says shining a bright smile at Harry who in return nods his head not even bothering to glance at Louis. This makes Louis lose his smile and looks a bit hurt. But he brushed it of since Harry did just meet him and he's still shy. Louis cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. Harry looked up with an blank look on his face. "Uhh Im making some tea would you like me to make you one also?" Louis asks while putting the kettle he filled with water on the stove. He looked at Harry and Harry nodded his head yes. "Are you ever going to talk to me Harry?" Louis asked hoping the answer isn't no. 

Harry looked up at Louis with his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard about it. Then just shrugged his shoulders and continued going through emails. Louis sighed and turned to take out two mugs to make their tea. When he did he gave Harry a cup and say across from him at the kitchen table. Louis observed how he kept his mouth closed tight unless he took a sip from his tea or licked his lips. He wondered why he wouldn't speak to anyone. Granted he knew about Harry's parents and he had to move into a strangers house but he hadn't done anything to Harry and he's tried being extra nice. Also everyone at least needs one friend or someone to talk to. Louis wanted to be that one friend for Harry. He didn't think it was healthy to keep all those emotions in. Louis continued to stare at Harry in deep thought on how he was gonna get the younger boy to open up to him.

Harry sighed. "What!?" Harry, surprisingly, asks firmly and hesitant. His voice a little raspy few to the lack of speech I a while. Louis gasped as Harry spoke his first word to him. As if it was a baby's first word. First time hearing his voice which, even though it was Louis' first time hearing his voice and it was kind of raspy, Lou still thought it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. "You..you talked to me!" Louis said excited. Maybe a bit too excited since he made Harry wince back. "Oh I'm sorry it's just I'm glad you talked to me. I thought you were never going to talk to me." Louis explains. Harry once again shrugs it off and continues to go through his emails again making Louis' expression change from excited to hurt. "I have an idea! Let go out..to the movies?!" Louis says hopefully. Harry just looks at him mentally wondering why he was trying so hard to get Harry to like him. "C'mon we can go see any movie you want and you don't even have to talk cause we'll be at the movies then on our way home we'll get some pizza and call it a night huh what'd ya say?...or nod?" Louis asks desperately trying to bargain with the green eyed boy in front of him.

Harry thought for a minute because he wasn't really to comfortable with talking or hanging out with people in general after the accident happened. He tried to cut all contact with others so that if he didn't get close to others then he wouldn't have to worry if something bad is going to happen to them. But Louis is stubborn. He insists that he gets Harry to like him no matter what. Deep down Harry appreciated it because he was the only one that seems to care recently. Everyone else didn't bother him after Harry ignored them the first time usually people would just give up then and there. Then there's Louis. Also deep down Harry kind of hoped Louis would continue to try until he was comfortable enough to talk again. That way Harry knew there was someone that still cared.

He nodded his head at Louis and shut his laptop. Louis beamed with excitement accidentally letting out a small squeal of happiness which made Harry slightly smirk as he got up and went to get dressed. Louis also headed to his room practically bouncing up the stairs. He put on a pair of faded black skinnies and a blue t-shirt with colorful stripes on it along with a pair of gray vans then grabbed his phone and keys then went down stairs to wait for Harry to be ready. Seconds later Harry came down the stairs dressed in a plain white t-shirt with a blue button up shirt that hung open over it and a pair of black skinniest and white converses. Louis didn't notice he was sorta staring at Harry until he cleared his throat making Louis slightly blush since he got caught. "So uh shall we?" Louis says holding the door open so Harry can walk out first. 

When they got to Louis' car Harry was hesitant to get in. He wasn't to find of cars because of the accident and yesterday he didn't have any other way of getting to Louis' house so he had to take a taxi. Louis noticed Harry's uncomfortableness and asked "what wrong?". Of course Harry didn't answer but he kept looking around like the car was covered in germs. "Do you not like my car?.." Louis asked but then soon connected the two and realized why Harry didn't want to get in the car. "Oh well if you want we could walk there? It's about a good 10 minute walk but if you're not comfortable riding I could use the exercise." Louis suggest. Harry nods and they start to walk to the movies. It was kind of an awkward silence so Louis tried to get Harry to possibly talk again. 

"So uh what's your favorite movie?" Louis asks breaking the silence. Harry didn't reply he just pretended he didn't hear Louis question. "Well you answer yes and no questions so let's try that...do you like going to the movies?" Louis asks thinking of yes and no questions he can ask to pass the time. Harry half shrugged and nodded. "Did you use to go often?" Louis asks. Harry nods and half smiles as if having a small flashback then it fades to a frown until his expression changes back to a blank one. "Do you like...action movies?" Louis ask thinking about more questions. Harry scrunches up his face and tilts his head slightly to kind of say he doesn't really care for them. "How about mystery?" Harry takes out his hand and shakes it motioning to say about 50/50. "Hmm how about chic-flicks? I bet you're really into those" Louis jokes nudging Harry's side a little. Harry smirks at Louis' silliness but still nods his head smugly since Louis was only joking but honestly Harry did like watching chic-flicks every now and then.

The finally reached the movies and surprisingly it was barely many people there. It was Friday so Louis was expecting a whole crowd of people. There were two movies that they could watch then and Louis let Harry point out which he rather see. They wind up watching 'Oz the Great and Powerful'. After the movie they walked to the Pizza restaurant down the street and then walked back home talking, well mainly Louis, about what they enjoyed or didn't like about the movie. Harry just nodded in agreement to some of the things Louis said or chuckled every now and then. After they got home and ate they both took a shower (separately you perves xp jk) and headed to bed.

Honestly Harry had a lot of fun that day and he was happy he agreed to going out with Louis. Its probably the most happiest hes been since the accident. Even though they didn't exactly talk they still had a good time and enjoyed it and he can say he might actually be comfortable with Louis sooner than he thought. They were already becoming best friends and that was only in one full day of Harry being there. Harry was even starting to consider talking to Louis more. Not full blown conversations but maybe instead of just nodding or shaking his head he would say the words 'yes' and 'no' that way he can slowly start saying more and more. But he is still very hesitant because of the whole no friendship= no worrying. Though it's still a very slight option.....

____________________________________________________________

AN: well that's my first chapter guys I hope you like it :) and if you did put it in the comments :p and if you want you could check out my book I have out and I'm going to be adding a new one soon.

Tanks for reading!

Comment  
Vote   
Fan

~Kayladee14 :) xx


End file.
